Recently, a tendency toward promotion of reuse of wastes has been increased with enforcement (October, 1991) of the Resource Reproduction Promotion Act (so-called Recycle Act). Under such a situation, there have expanded needs for self-propelled recycling machine represented by, e.g., a self-propelled crushing machine for receiving, as recyclable materials, materials to be crushed, e.g., rocks and building or housing wastes generated in construction sites and industrial wastes, and crushing those materials into predetermined sizes to obtain recycled products (crushed fragment products), and a self-propelled soil modifying machine for receiving, as recyclable materials, earth, etc. generated in various construction and other sites, and mixing a hardener (soil modifier) to the earth to obtain recycled products (modified earth products).
For example, many types of self-propelled crushing machines have already been proposed, including a machine equipped with, as a processing apparatus, a 2-axis shearing machine (so-called shredder) as disclosed in JP, A 10-137624, and a machine equipped with, as a processing apparatus, the so-called jaw crusher as disclosed in JP, A 11-28383. Also, many types of self-propelled soil modifying machines have already been proposed, including a machine equipped with, as a processing apparatus, a mixing apparatus as disclosed in, e.g., JP, A 9-195265. In any of those prior-art machines, the processing apparatus is mounted on a body frame, processes the recyclable materials received by a receiving section (hopper) through predetermined steps, and then delivers recycled products to the outside of the machine through a delivery conveyor vertically extending to rise from a position below the body frame.